User talk:Snow White Tan/TA Machine Gun Pressure
Sundering+Penetrating is bad. If you want good DPS, use a Paragon or Warrior. Rangers are used for usually Condition pressure (BA, BHA, Cripshot) or Interrupting (BHA or Magebane). --20pxGuildof 21:41, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Personally, I think glass arrows - brutal weapon, and then sundering/penetrating spam is better. Adds a bunch of damage, and quickshot without big damage modifiers is kinda sucky. -- Nova -- ( ) 21:45, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Oh, you have RtW. Didn't notice that. Still need moar damage boost to justify the use of qshot though -- Nova -- ( ) 21:48, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::Q-shot is for increasing DPS. With that, you can unload 1 shot per second, which, together with barbs+orders, should be pretty good damage. But I'll make some changes. - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:13, 8 February 2008 (EST) Expert Focus By using this skill instead of RtW, the rangers will be able to run 11+1+1 Expertise, 10+1 Marks and 10 Communing, plus dealing and an additional +1 damage while still paying 4 energy for 10e skills and 1e for 5e skills. But they lose the increased flight speed. Worth it? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:04, 9 February 2008 (EST) :Correction, +2 damage. And the major rune would be gone. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:07, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::Normally I'd say packing the spike together is more important than a bit of bonus damage, but major rune is do not want. -- Armond Warblade 04:13, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::Itz not a spike itz a pressure build Abadabadoo 14:02, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::It can still spike, and major runes are still do not want. -- Armond Warblade 16:16, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::lol, what is wrong with major runes. This is not GvG and while I prefer minors, there really shouldn't be a problem with majors in TA. -- Nova -- ( ) 21:54, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::::::In anycase, while this discussion may be done (~3wks) doing that would force a recurve bow. I would prefer Flatbow range with 2 less damage per hit. ~~ 09:18, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::You can catch spikes in ta with dual superior to be honest. There aren't any spikes, ta is pressure. Unless you like, call hammers a real spike.... —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:45, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Darn it--Relyk 23:07, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Major's r gud. I'd take them on anything except for a monk in TA(since you need health against knocklocks). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:35, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Updated the builds Foul Feast on the necro? Changes to the monk? - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:25, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Flail is hardly necessary. Anyone got suggestions for variants? - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:10, 13 March 2008 (EDT) On the contrary, I think that Flail is necessary and Lightning Reflexes to be superflous if this is indeed a pressure build, spiking up front w/33% won't matter. :Lighting Reflexes also blocks, which is a bonus. Some form of utility, draw, mending touch, purge, etc. would be better in my opinion, but I'm not too sure what to use. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 03:40, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::IMO, Flail = phail here. If constant IAS is wanted, I would replace Flail with Rapid Fire, remove RTW, and have one (or both as a backup) rangers bring FW. Faster arrow speed, constant IAS, no DMS (Flail), and the only downside being +6 dmg instead of +9. Guardian on the monk suffices for blocking. --Franzwald 20:28, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Lol the funniest thing is that yesterday i kept pwning team with this build with my RA team... Pure failure. Spirit Bond ownz it completely. Rihadol 13:26, 18 March 2008 :Hence the need for more utility. This is also owned by Guardian for that matter. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:43, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::Sounds like the other team's necro needed more practice tbh. There's also better Monks and supports for Turrets than this Monk and Necro. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:47, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::Made a random WoH monk, and the only skill I really wanted on the necro was barbs. Vigorous Spirit is probably nice, and the necro can do better with enchant removal. If you've got any suggestions, I'm listening. Or reading. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:04, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::The support really just needs to be able to keep enchantments off the target. If it can prevent all blocking by that target, then that's even better. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:18, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Ohno, spirit bond counters it?, now thats wierd.. everything has counters, spirit bond skills spikyness. Guardian kills pressure.... don't make the build bad, you can swap target wit´h no effort. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 11:25, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you'd catch everything with spiritbond, those guys sucked. Spiritbond = instaswitch with this, and you'll sb again and again, thus making your pool 0 in a matter of seconds. That's why you generally don't sb, unless getting too much pressure. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:47, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Why not call it pew pew pressure? Frans 12:01, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :That was actually going to be the name, but I decided against it. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:40, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Honestly, machine gun nggr rangers arent that great. For TA, you're better off running 2 thumpers or Spears rangers. They do more dmg and add more pressure. - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 18:01, 18 March 2008 (EDT) 1 Condition Removal and 1 Hex Removal, both on your monk, means that a blindbot or hexbot will really ruin your rangers. Prots really make up for losing Lightning Reflexes, so perhaps one ranger could bring antidote sig and the other sacrifice flail for holy veil and mending touch. Alternatively, foul feast or normal condi removal and hex removal on the necro could keep your rangers clean but will hurt your hexing abilities. Enemy prots/blocks aren't much of an issue b/c you can switch targets easily and the protter won't be able to keep up.--18.172.6.134 18:01, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Copy another copy of my build! Why do mine always get vetted off?! --Risus 22:53, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :...What the hell are you talking about. Provide a link please. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:41, 19 March 2008 (EDT) IMO Reckless>price of failure and only a shitty monk would need GoLE on that bar. also foul feast would be nice on nec.-- aesthetic Dispel : To dispel any delusions you guys may have about Rapid Fire or Glass Arrows or ... Experts Focus? being better... many guilds in the top 100 run the exact ranger bars in the build ( some replace D-Shot with Hunter's for pure damage pressure ) . Flail -> Any other constant IAS available, and the constant IAS is a substantial increase in efficiency, any reduction you can get for the awful activation time of prepared shot is godly and no less. 76.28.248.157 00:38, 19 March 2008 (EDT) But in this case the rangers are the main offensive, and in a gvg there might be other pressures like Melee, mes/nerco degen. w/e. That said, the damage output is decent, but I think Hunter's should replace one of these PAs for bleeding and a substantial amount of damage. And also a note, the rangers are the key to this build's effectiveness, so keep them clean at times can be energy-consuming, leaving the Nerco/Monk vulnerable to mini spikes.-Laughingatyou Hexswamps Hurt. Holy Veil won't overcome a Necromancer with Enchantment removal (GG Holy Veil), Faintheartedness, Price of Failure, and Reckless Haste. Usually a Ranger can run Purge Signet with a low energy set. --20pxGuildof 11:37, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :Rangers have interupts. A monk can overcome that with only veil(at least they could at corrupt times) simply because all hexes were doubled casting time. Purge is generally for if your ranger misses, which you shouldn't with 2 dshots. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:03, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::Still, a Necro running Disciplined Stance or something like that makes it near impossible. Most of the time, you should focus on the Monks. Otherwise, the Monk will just constantly heal and prot the Necro. --20pxGuildof 13:11, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::both rangers have d-shot and a tiny minority of necros bring d stance..it would be easy to distract both feintheartedness and PoF. and no, you should not focus on the monk most of the time necessarily, because he will obviously prot himself prompting a target switch. d shot the necros skills then proceed switching targets when appropriate and this can win. -Karmapolice 20:51, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Nerfed So every machinegunner build should be deleted... Too bad. Rihadol 23:04, 20 March 2008 (CET) no, let's archive them, it was fun when they were still up Drownz 21:11, 20 March 2008 (EDT) This wasn't ever even vetted. And it's not really what people ran in TA anyway. Pew Pew Ranger has been archived. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 21:13, 20 March 2008 (EDT) I'm pretty sure 'PewPew" and this still work, just use a hornbow -.-...Stryk the Lightning 03:08, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :Not really. You then loose range and speed as well as skill recharge and damage. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:50, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::This isn't really archive worthy. It was getting low ratings BEFORE it was nerfed, and it's not even vetted. Rate it as it is with the nerfs. --20pxGuildof 10:51, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::You lose some speed and damage, big deal. Use a vampiric hornbow. It still does some pretty nice pressure in my opinion.Stryk the Lightning 12:26, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::...You lost 10% AP, gained 1 sec recharge, and lost +10 damage... It's a severe nerf. --20pxGuildof 12:28, 21 March 2008 (EDT) Archive Because of nerfs. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 20:21, 7 April 2008 (EDT)